Help Me
by Skylin3
Summary: Yukari was selfish, emotional, and often times impulsive in her decisions. How someone like Makoto noticed her and cared for her was a mystery. Though maybe it was because he saw her as something else than those labels she gave herself. The continuation to "Lonely" also kinda encompasses parts of the movie and games! Even the manga!
1. Chapter 1 - Bonds

Gentle waves splashed on the shores of the beach. The water was cold, yet oddly soothing to the touch; something Yukari desperately needed. Because right now she wasn't herself; she loathed herself for being so naive. She trusted people and that trust was betrayed by a single video of her father. Her father, the man she looked up to so much was responsible for all the suffering she had endured in the last ten years, and the one who hid it from her - Mitsuru Kirijo, her "friend."

* * *

"So, that means… my dad caused it all…?" she started. "The Dark Hour, Tartarus… The people who died in that incident… It was all his fault?"

None of them, especially Mitsuru could look her in the eye and tell her how sorry they all were. All Mitsuru could do was look away shamefully; hoping that talking with her was still an option.

Meanwhile, Yukari had tried her best to hold back her emotions; to not make a scene; to be more mature. But the more the silence continued, the more she kept slipping further and further into a blinding rage.

"Y-you okay?" Akihiko asked with uncertainty in his voice.

All it took was those two words to send her over the edge. How could anyone be okay with this?! Of course, I'm not okay! She yelled internally.

However, Yukari did not turn to Akihiko, instead, she looked behind her and stared down Mitsuru with an intense look in her eyes.

"So, that's why you kept this hidden from me?! Because you felt sorry for me?! Is that it?!" she yelled. "Do I look like an idiot to you?!"

"Takeba, no I…!" Mitsuru defended herself.

"I don't want your pity!" Yukari cut her off and ran out of the Kirijo mansion with tears trailing down her face.

* * *

The memory of it all was making her tense again; she wanted to scream, cry, maybe even disappear. She didn't know what to do anymore; would she go back and pretend as if nothing happened? What did the others think of her now? How could the others continue like this? So many questions that she couldn't answer for herself. Yet she couldn't help but wonder what Makoto would think about this.

No, what would HE know anyway… He doesn't know me... right…? she shook her head in denial.

Suddenly a pair of footsteps walked along the sand of the beach. "Makoto?" She said turning to meet the person. She was immediately disappointed to see it just be a random passerby. "Of course he wouldn't be here... But I would like it if he was..." She sighed and turned back towards the shore of the beach. However, what greeted her was a familiar figure with long blue hair. Sure enough, it was Makoto standing there just a few feet apart from her.

"O-oh! Makoto!" she said nervously. "You didn't hear any of that just now right?"

"Heard what?"

"It's nothing!" She yelped trying to push down the redness of her cheeks. "A-anyway what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you after you ran out like that," he said with a look of sincerity.

"Oh right… I'm sorry to have worried you, but as you can see I'm fine…" that was an obvious lie; she wasn't "fine"; she was suffering on the inside trying to desperately stop herself from crying. Yet for uncaring as Makoto could be; his cool blue eyes held a deep look of concern. A look that pierced right through her, showing just how afraid and lonely she felt right now. Why oh why did he always know her so well? Even before the incident with Fuuka, he always knew what she was thinking and how to approach the subject, and she hated it. It wasn't because she disliked him, she liked having his company, but trust was not an easy thing for her right now, so when he spoke again all she could do was look away…

"Yukari… I know you're hurting and I want to help you, like how you helped me."

"I-it isn't the same, Makoto… You don't even know who I am and you think you can try to help me feel differently?!" she yelled at him, but felt an immediate regret it. She knew he was being sincere and all she was doing was pushing him away. "I'm sorry it's just… all of this… it's too much…"

Makoto didn't say anything else, he only inched closer, leaving just enough space for her to feel his knuckles brush against hers. It was his way of saying "go on. You can trust me." all the while being patient and waiting for her to continue. Normally, Yukari would have reacted to how close he had gotten, but something about his touch allowed her to relax for a brief moment. It was comforting to know how much she mattered to him as a close "friend." She took in a deep breath before speaking again.

"Do you remember what I told you at the hospital that day? How my dad died when I was little?" her voice broke little by little as she stifled her sobs. "Y-you understand now right…? He died in that incident.

"Yeah… I remember," he said in a saddened tone.

"Nobody knew the truth and people began to spread rumors. Because of that people were mean to me and my mom... We even had to move a few times…"

"I can only imagine how rough that must have been for you…"

"Yeah, it was. But even then I still loved him a lot and I believed that he could do nothing wrong…" she looked up towards the moon reminiscing the memory of her father. "I received a letter back in the spring, it was from him, written ten years ago. It cracked me up because it was pretty much all about me, and that only made me believe in him more."

"What did the card say?" he asked curiously.

"That doesn't matter because everything I thought about him was a lie... fighting with my persona to find out what happened… it was all for nothing…"

"It was all for nothing," Makoto frowned as those words repeated themselves in his head. He thought that she couldn't be more wrong. Because whatever her father ended up doing, he knew for certain that it wasn't the way she imagined it; it just couldn't be.

"I don't think it was all for nothing. If anything I think it shows how much he loved you because he made that letter ten years in advance," he said. "Your dad wouldn't have done that if he didn't love you, Yukari."

"You're just trying to make me feel better… Why does reality have to be so harsh? I mean why did my dad die, but not Mitsuru's? You must think I'm horrible for even thinking that huh."

"Don't blame yourself… I felt the same way before, but you can't fault yourself for what happened. You were just a kid back then," he gave her a sad smile hoping that she would take his message to heart.

However, she looked away with an angry pout. "Hmph. Well, aren't you Mr. Perfect! Nothing ever fazes you!"

"You're wrong, I just choose to never show it. All this time I chose to burden everything by myself." he looked down with a look of regret on his face. "There's a reason why I always pushed you away when we first met. I didn't want to become so attached that I would care for someone again because if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I could have prevented it as the leader of the group."

Those last few words finally showed her just how selfish she had been. She knew deep down that Makoto was right, and funnily enough, she was copying the way he used to be. It made her feel stupid for falling for such a thing, something she was always heavily against when it came to other's problems. Tears began to well up again as small sobs escaped her throat.

"I'm sorry you didn't deserve that… my heads one big mess right now," she paused trying to hold back the last of her sobs. "I just want to know what to do now… T-tell me what should I do?"

"I don't know what it is you should do, but sometimes it's okay to not know. I think as long as you keep on fighting with us, with me, we can get there, together."

"Huh...?" She looked at him teary-eyed. "You really are one of a kind you know that?"

"I'm only doing what I think is right, Yukari. I can't just sit there and do nothing; not after you changed me."

"Oh...! I don't know what you mean!" She blushed as her cheeks became filled with a light pink dust. She knew what he had meant, but something about the way he said it made her feel as if something else was there... Though she quickly dismissed it, thinking that it was all in her head.

"A-anyway, thanks for listening... I might have done something even more stupid if you hadn't shown up."

Makoto's arms suddenly reached out on and wrapped themselves around her; he closed his eyes and wore a warm smile as he took her into a gentle embrace.

"I don't think I would have let you anyways."

"Makoto..." she spoke his name softly.

It was comforting for her to know that their boundaries were more than mere talks. He held there tightly, making her feel special in a way that no person before him had. She liked it, was the best way she could put it in her head. She raised her own hands to wrap around him as well but quickly dropped them as she heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey! You guys out here?" The voice yelled from a distance.

"Junpei!" She said panicking as she tried to push Makoto away.

However, he was still awkwardly holding on to her; causing the pair to fall over one another. Makoto took the brunt of the hit as his entire back met with the ground, while Yukari barely managed to catch herself, landing on her knees as she propped herself up with her hands. She eventually made eye contact with him, which brought about a look of surprise to both of the teen's faces.

They awkwardly remained there staring into each other's eyes. Yukari's face becoming a deep red color full of embarrassment, since the position they were in was rather questionable. She quickly got off Makoto and stood up; desperately trying to avoid him as he began to pick himself up. Meanwhile, Junpei had arrived, just barely missing out on the teen's dilemma.

"Hey, I've looked all over for you guys! You've had us all worry-" he paused and took a moment to look at the pair awkwardly stand a few feet apart. "Yo did something happen between you two?"

"N-nothing! Nothing happened!" Yukari yelled immediately to her defense. "We should get going the dark hour might start anytime soon!"

"Yeah… right…" Junpei eyed them suspiciously.

"What?! Quit looking at us!" Yukari glared at him

"Us? So you two did DO something!"

"Ugh! Whatever I'm leaving!" Yukari stomped off angrily shoving past Junpei.

"Alright, yeesh Yuka-tan!" Junpei whined. "Hey, Makoto you'll spill the deets right…? Ya know the juicy bits?"

"Nope," Makoto said nonchalantly as he swiftly adjusted his earphones, and ignored Junpei's prying. His finger repeated click on his mp3 as he skipped song after song before finally landing on "Bonds."

"Yeah… That'll do."

He walked off with a content smile knowing that for once he had helped someone; that he managed to save Yukari from herself. Even if the fix was temporary, he will always be there ready to listen and help her if she needed it. It was odd as he never really felt this warm sensation in his heart. It was almost as if he helped her, not out of a need to be a good friend, but something else he couldn't quite put his head-on. Whatever it was he would eventually find out, or at least he hoped because she already held a special place in his heart that the others could just not match. And that only made him smile even wider.

"Someday, I'll figure it out for you and me, Yukari."

* * *

**End Notes:** There was an image attached to this chapter, but because I'm still learning how to use this site...well let's just say if you want the image it's on the Ao3 version of the story. DM for the link since I guess FF doesn't like it when I link Ao3


	2. Chapter 2 - Tranquility

A quiet yawn escaped Makoto's mouth; his hand kept his head held up, keeping him awake through whatever remained of the lecture. It wasn't that he disliked coming to class, but something or rather someone was missing from class; someone who would usually keep him awake; someone he liked getting to see every day, even if they lived in the same dorm - that someone was Yukari.

She was here earlier, I wonder where she's at… he thought to himself, setting his sights on the school clock.

It wasn't like her to cut class, much less if she was already in school. He remembered seeing her earlier during lunch, but she had been distant then. She didn't even notice him calling out to her as she walked across the courtyard. Something was going on with her again, thought what that was remained a mystery for the teen.

Then a slight jolt from his phone vibrated throughout his pocket, snapping him out of his thoughts as he reached for the small device. The small rectangular display lit up with a "1 new message" prompt filling the screen's space. He flipped the small device open and noticed that the message was from Yukari.

**Yukari:** Let's meet on the rooftop after school. There's something I want to talk about.

**Makoto: **Talk about? Is everything okay? I tried talking to you earlier, but you seemed down.

**Yukari: **Yeah... it's minor don't worry about it.

He wanted to ask for clarification, but he knew Yukari better by now. Any further probing on his part would just cause her to clam up and cancel the meet-up altogether.

**Makoto: **Okay if you say so. I'll be there soon.

**Yukari: **Thanks.

Makoto closed his phone and turned his attention once again to the clock. The time on it read 3:55 pm.

"Five minutes to go." he sighed before refocusing on whatever remained of the class lecture.

The bell soon rang after, sending a swarm of students out of the classroom and into the hall as they hung out and discussed after school plans. Meanwhile, Makoto gathered his things and exited his class at a brisk pace, dodging all the students as he proceeded up the floors of building. It wasn't long before he was face to face with metal doors that led to the rooftop. He took hold of the door handle, twisting it open and revealing the afternoon sky carrying a gentle breeze of summer air.

A familiar brunette sat on one of the stone benches in the area, looking upwards as if she was lost in a daydream. Makoto approached her with a gentle stride; walking up behind her quietly.

"Hey," He started.

"Oh hey, sorry I didn't notice when you got here," Yukari replied.

"Don't apologize, I was purposefully trying to be quiet," Makoto wasn't one to joke so casually, but being down or distant wasn't Yukari's usual self either. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"About that… oh nevermind." she hesitated.

"What is it? I'll listen," he said in a calm voice waiting for her to continue.

"Well, maybe you forgot about it by now, but at Yakushima I said some stupid things," she cast her eyes down in shame as the bitter memory threatened to haunt her mind again. She tried so hard to convince herself that she had done nothing wrong, and it was everyone else's fault. Although, as the days passed, she realized that she too could have handled things better, at least the point where wouldn't so guilt ridden. "I wanted to apologize for that."

"Apologize? You didn't do anything to me."

"I did though. I selfishly ignored the fact that you lost your parents, and acted like you couldn't relate to me, it all makes me feel so horrible…"

"Yukari…"

"Don't say it," she interrupted him. "You've been looking after me for a while now anyway, so the least I could do is apologize right?"

Makoto nodded with a gentle smile. The pair looked up towards the sky in a comfortable silence; letting the light breeze run through each other's hair. It was strange, but Makoto felt like he was somehow closer to Yukari now, even if they were just friends; simply seeing her be relieved was enough for the blue-haired teen. He hadn't noticed when his attention had been drawn to her instead of the sky, but something about her just made him feel alive again. Yukari noticed he had been staring, causing her to blush.

"W-what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, I-I just got lost for a second."

Another silence settled in between the teens, although more awkward than comfortable. All of this was indeed strange for the both them. They were just "friends" and yet they had already shared so many things about themselves and had much in common. Not necessarily the best things, but nonetheless relating to one another wasn't so hard.

Though they didn't much time to dwell on as the sudden breeze had picked up slightly, sending a much colder wind through the air.

"It's getting cold, we should head home." Yukari moved towards the exit, signaling Makoto to follow behind her. However, she came to an abrupt stop, turning around with a look of curiosity and shyness to ask something. "Actually there's this place I want to go to before going back, wanna come?"

"Yeah."

The pair left the roof, walking close to one another.

* * *

Flowers were filed neatly along a row of stands. Each type of flower was organized in such a way that even the casual buyer wouldn't mistake one for the other. Makoto had been standing a few feet away from Yukari who had been examining each flower, carefully picking each one making sure they were still in good condition.

She was very knowledgeable about what she preferred stating how overpowering lilies were, while also disliking roses. She went on and on about which one would be best, to which Makoto only listened, even if he himself didn't take much interest in the subject. It wasn't until she stopped suddenly and turned to him; he wondered what she was trying to do, only to see her talk again; this time in a much quieter voice.

"You know back in the day, my house used to be filled with flowers. All kinds of flowers actually, even to make you think my house was an in-door garden," a sad smile formed around her lips as memories of her childhood replayed themselves in her head. "It's funny my mom used to buy so many, but after Dad died, she stopped and soon they withered away. It felt like she had given up on honoring him, so I grew to dislike flowers for a short time."

"I see… though why now?" he asked.

"After that thing with us in Yakushima, I started thinking that if I set up flowers like mom used to, I would make dad happy somehow, wherever he may be." she let out a small chuckle thinking of the man she admired so much. It wasn't like Yukari to be so sentimental in front of people, yet whenever she was with Makoto she felt comfortable; comfortable that no matter what she told him, she could always trust him to understand. "Anyway, I'm getting off-topic, come on! I want to go buy lots of flowers right now!"

Yukari made her way to the clerk of the shop with Makoto following closely behind. He listened intently to his friend as she began asking for big bouquets.

"Excuse me, how much for a large bouquet of 2000 yen?"

"About twelve flowers, honey." The older woman responded.

"Oh, only that many?" she sighed in disappointment. "Is there a chance you could add just a few more?"

The clerk shook her head, making it clear that if she wanted more flowers she would have to buy more. Normally, Yukari would have tried to argue more, but the initial disappointment left not caring enough to bother anymore. She left the store defeated and just wanted to head home now. However, Makoto didn't follow her and instead turned back towards the clerk.

"How much for 4000 yen?" he asked hoping to get a better result.

"About 24 flowers this time. Are you planning on getting them for that girl? If so how considerate of you sweet boy." the clerk said with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that," he chuckled. "Can you make it all pink? I feel like that's what she'd like."

"Of course." she smiled again at the young teen. "Apologies for my earlier behavior though, this store has been in a rather tight spot as of late."

"I understand," he said though he did find it to be a bit ridiculous. If the clerk had originally said that to Yukari, she would have understood better. Regardless, he had the flowers now and all he needed to do was give them to her.

Moments later the clerk handed Makoto the large bouquet decorated with bright pink gerberas. He walked out of the store and found Yukari sitting on a nearby bench with her head hung low. He approached her while hiding the bouquet behind his back.

"You okay?"

"Do I look okay? That lady was asking too much for the flowers. I mean I do have the money, but it's back at the dorm." she said.

"I don't think you need to worry about those."

Yukari looked up with an annoyed and confused face. However, her face quickly transformed into one of complete surprise as Makoto held the neatly decorated bouquet in front of her.

"W-when d-did you get these?!"

"When you left I stayed behind for a bit and bought them," he answered honestly.

"But they cost so much! I can't accept them!"

"Don't worry about it, you were so excited to get them, and it just didn't feel right to see you leave empty-handed. Plus it would make you dad happy right?"

"Makoto…" Never in a million years had she ever expected a guy to go this far for her. Especially from a guy she had been so rude to, granted there was instances when he deserved it back then, but right now wasn't those times. Not after their talk on the school roof, otherwise her apology meant nothing and she didn't want that.

"I-I just don't know what to say... thank you though. I'll make sure to take care of them when we get back."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll live for a long time with you caring for them." he beamed a smile. He looked towards the afternoon sun and noticed that sunset was mere minutes away before the night settled in. He extended his hand out offering her to get up and walk back to the dorm.

"Come on, the other's will get worried if we stay out longer."

"Yeah, you're right." Yukari nodded.

Makoto still couldn't get over how wide Yukari's smile was. Though if he was honest, he didn't want to be over it. These past few days were rough for her, so much so that he had begun to forget what her smile looked like. So this change of pace in her mood was refreshing to see.

He didn't know it himself just yet, but he could feel his heart thump away nervously each moment he continued to spend with her. The feeling was indeed foreign to him, much like it was on the beach, but it was warm. At least that's the best way he could describe it to himself.

He wondered if she felt the same way in some regard. Though knowing her, just having someone to talk to and be comfortable around was enough for now.

And somehow he knew that she would agree with that.


	3. Chapter 3 - Joy

Her heart began to race with each passing second; as a result, she began losing the pace of her own breath as the dialing sound came from her phone. She was going to ask him out; the guy who lived a floor below her - Makoto. The sound of her phone dialing caused small droplets of sweat to run down her face; her lips trembling; not with fear, but with complete and utter nervousness.

It was late summer already and as tradition followed, the time for the summer festival had come. Yukari hadn't given it much thought with the Dark Hour and Tartarus constantly on her mind. However, Makoto had lately been spending time with her. His voice was always calm and unassuming; his attitude reserved yet patient. And every time she thought he would revert back to his old uncaring self; he surprised her with a thing or two.

Though that was precisely why she was so nervous, Makoto had gotten too close to her and she didn't know if he meant anything by it. It wasn't that she liked him, they were just friends after all; at least that's what she tried telling herself. Though she didn't want to make it seem like she was going to it alone either.

Other guys and her other friends had asked her out, all of which she turned down. However, it probably wasn't the best idea to limit herself so much; maybe hanging up right now would be better she thought.

"It's not like he'll say yes anyway…" she sighed

"I barely pick-up and you're already disappointed…"

"M-Makoto! Hey! You didn't catch that did you?" She said nervously.

"Catch what?" He asked, oblivious to Yukari's failed attempt at a distraction.

"N-nothing! It was nothing!"

"Uh huh."

"Sorry, that wasn't what I called for. I-I um…" she stuttered, trying to reorganize her thoughts. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the summer festival with me tomorrow?"

A silence fell between the two as she asked him. She had checked to see if the call had been dropped, but he was still on the line; remaining speechless. A few seconds passed by and still no answer. Yukari was beginning to regret asking him, she should've known better; he had probably already made plans with another girl from school… Of course, no one ever waits until the last second to do these things! she thought.

And then he finally answered.

"Yeah, I'll go."

Her thoughts came to an utter halt, hearing him say yes to her offer. "R-really? Do you mean it?! " The excitement in her voice was too much to contain, so much so that even Makoto chuckled a bit at hearing her reaction.

"It'll be fun," he laughed over the call. "I'll pick you up then?"

"We live in the same dorm Makoto."

"I could say the same to you, calling me instead of seeing me downstairs," Makoto teased.

"Haha, you're so funny aren't you," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"If need be," he continued to tease. "Anyway, I'll see you then, goodnight Yukari."

"Night."

She hung up and laid on her bed with an overly wide smile plastered on her face. She had a date for the summer festival; the thought of it all sent her heart fluttering. Well, "date" was too strong of a word, more like she had company for it… company she didn't mind having.

"Maybe he feels the same way…"

* * *

"It's so beautiful," Yukari said, her eyes looking at the surrounding area of the shrine.

Stands filled with food, games, and bright lights populated the peaceful shrine. Kids ran around the area, while adults walked around enjoying the scenery and spectacle of it all. Many young girls were dressed in Yukatas, each with their distinctive pattern and color; some of which caught the attention of the young brunette.

"Oh! That yukata is so cute! I wish I had known they made some like that…" she said, admiring one of the girls that had just passed them.

"But you look nicer Yukari," Makoto blurted out, though if he was honest with himself he wasn't sure what caused him to do so. He just hadn't seen a brilliantly pink and white checkered design before; it didn't help that her hair was different today as well. Although not too different from her usual style, the simple change to have it curve upwards at the base of her neck captivated Makoto. By the time he had finally made eye contact with her again, he realized he had been staring too long. His face turned a slight shade of red as he tried to mouth an apology. He knew himself to be particularly reserved, yet for whatever reason he couldn't help himself this time.

"R-really? Wait then that means you've been checking me out huh?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I-I uh…" he was flustered to his surprise. Again he wasn't one to show his emotions so easily and now he just didn't know what to say, or what to do. All he could do was stand there with his mouth agape - speechless.

"Haha, I'm kidding," she giggled, it had been a while since she last received a genuine compliment. She smiled at the fact as light pink dust spread across her face. "It's nice to hear you say that Makoto."

Makoto felt relief wash over him; the last thing he felt like doing was upsetting the girl he liked… "Liked? I like her?" He thought to himself. However, before his thoughts could continue, a loud rumble of his stomach made itself known to him and the brunette.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," she teased, taking small jabs at his side. However, a sudden familiar smell caught both of their attention, leaving both of their stomachs in a light growl. "W-we should get something to eat! Is takoyaki fine?"

"Y-yeah that works!"

The teens made their way to the nearby takoyaki stand. Multiple flavors of the tiny snacks were lined up in rows, each one looking more delectable than the last. Shrimp, squid satay, mozzarella, and smoked mackerel were just a few that caught Yukari's attention.

"Oh they all look so good, which ones should we get?"

"Why not get one of each?" Makoto suggested.

"Huh, I guess you're right!" she nodded, as her mouth began to water with anticipation. "Excuse me could we get one of each from this selection?"

"Sure thing miss! Coming right up!" The chef spoke. The sound of the frier started up and soon their food was ready. However, when the chef handed the delicious snacks over he threw in an extra ball; winking at Yukari. "It's for your boyfriend right over there."

Yukari blushed at the remark, taking the small snacks with a smile. "My boyfriend huh?" She thought to herself. A devilish smirk formed on her lips as she turned back to the blue-haired teen.

"You hear that? The chef thinks you're my boyfriend," she laughed a little, as she took one of the snacks into her mouth - biting into it and savoring its contents.

Makoto did the same laughing off the remark as nothing more than a joke. Though the more he tried to dismiss it the more and more the thought of it began to stay inside his mind. It wouldn't be so bad, after all, they had spent a lot of time together; enough that one person could consider them a couple. But in the end, it was just a joke; a joke he wished was more than just a joke…

The night went on as they went from stand to stand. They played games, bought souvenirs, and even won some small prizes. There was even a fireworks show towards the end of the festival. The spectacle of which lit the night sky with all sorts of colors coming from sparks that they left in their trail. Yukari was so entranced by each one as they continuously shot into the air. Makoto inched himself closer to her, just barely brushing her knuckles against his own. She in turn took notice and eyed the young teen with a smile; signaling him to move even closer as she slowly began to lean into him.

Normally, she would have been a flustered mess at anyone getting that close, but with him it was just fine. Makoto felt it was strange but quickly adjusted to having her head huddled underneath his neck. It was quite strange because for a "not couple" they had gotten awfully close to one another.

As the final fireworks launched into the sky, trails of blue and pink sparks were left behind before finally exploding into more heart-shaped lights.

To say that night had gone well would be an understatement. For Yukari especially, it was a night to remember; a night in which someone she knew would finally stay and not go away. She looked up towards the young-man sitting at her side; Makoto noticed sending back a warm smile.

"We should go out like this again sometime." She let out a gentle laugh.

"Yeah, I'd like that," He nodded.

After the show had ended the pair began to make their way towards the exit of the shrine. Even though they had agreed that another "date" was possible, part of Yukari couldn't help but hate how the night was coming to an end. She wanted to be close for just a while longer; she wanted to finally admit how she felt, she wanted to know if he felt the same.

However, before she could fantasize further, a loud cry from a nearby child caught the attention of Yukari; she tugged at Makoto's arm telling him to stop as she tried to look for the child. She took off immediately in search of the crying kid; Makoto followed closely behind trying to understand what had suddenly gotten into her. When he caught up to her, he saw her with a young boy in a yellow shirt, trying to comfort him.

"Hey it's okay, you're safe now. Mind telling me what your name is?" She asked in a low soft voice.

"I-its R-Ryuji," the young boy hesitated.

"I see, do you know where your parents went?"

"I-I don't know…" The young boy had started to break down again as he remembered his missing parents. "I-I was playing with the other kids, but when I came back, my mom was gone!"

Yukari clenched her fists as she heard the boy's story. If there was one thing she absolutely couldn't stand it was careless parents. The thought of the parents simply giving up on looking for their child disgusted her, even if they tried going to the police she still thought it was wrong to simply leave the area.

Makoto could sense some of the tension building up inside her. He figured that whatever it was probably reminded her of her past, which made it all the more difficult to approach. He moved closer to the two of them, putting a hand on Yukari's shoulder, telling her that he understood somewhat.

"Let's take him to the police station, we'll wait there until his mom comes." Makoto offered, extending his hand out to Yukari.

"Makoto…" she was shocked for a minute but quickly recovered, nodding to him and taking his hand. The boy latched himself on to Yukari, and together the trio set-out to the police station.

They left the shrine grounds and escorted the young boy to Paulownia Mall. Luckily for them, the trains had been rather empty, making it easier to reach the station. A quick ride later and the teens informed officer Kurosawa of the child. The officer immediately began making calls to anyone who might've reported a missing child. It didn't take long before the young boy's mother was contacted and soon came by to pick-up their son.

About half an hour passed as they waited for Ryuji's mother to show up. Eventually, a woman with black hair had walked into the police station yelling for the boy's name.

"Mom!" Ryuji cried out, running to his mom. However, Yukari stuck out her hand blocking the boy from going to his mother.

Makoto looked at her with concern; he had a feeling a scene was about to be made, but before he could do anything Yukari had already snapped.

"H-how dare you! Leaving him alone at the festival like that!" Her voice shook. "Do you know what could've happened?! What if we weren't there and some stranger got to him first?!"

The mother couldn't even look at Yukari in the eyes, for she was ashamed that she had given up so easily.

"I-I know, I should have stayed there longer, but I began to panic and I reported him missing! I didn't just sit there and do nothing!" The woman pleaded.

The mother's words struck deep in Yukari's heart. The reason she had lashed out was that she had imagined her own mother. So many years of neglect she had put up with and now she had taken it out on a total stranger. She was ashamed of herself and didn't want to face the boy's mother; all she could do was mutter a soft apology.

"I-I'm sorry… here's your kid, I-I uh need some air…"

"Yukari…" Makoto muttered in a quiet breath.

He followed her outside, leaving the mother to be reunited with her child. Makoto found Yukari sitting near the fountain with her head huddled between her legs.

He approached her quietly, taking a seat next to her. He knew it wasn't his place to get her to talk, so he just waited there; patiently looking up to the glass ceiling of the mall. Yukari eventually spoke up as she took one deep breath, raising her head to meet with his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see me like that… I just can't stand it when parents don't take care of their kids properly… you must think I can get pretty ugly now huh."

"No, I don't think that all. Actually, I like it that you care so much; it shows that you'll be a great mom someday," He said earnestly.

"Y-you think so?" She felt a warm sensation form in her chest as she heard his words. They weren't the most original words ever, but the way he said them held so much more value to her than he realized.

"It's just that I have resentment towards my mom. Remember what I said about the flowers? Well, that's also where she began to ignore me a lot when I was a kid," she drew out a long sigh. "So that's why I got so mad at that kid's mom, maybe I saw myself too much in that kid, but still I couldn't stand to see him all alone at night…"

"Even so, I think that was very admirable of you, I don't think I could've handled it the same way."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Hey, Makoto?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you, if you…" she wanted to ask him the question; she wanted to know how he felt towards her, but the more she tried the less she was able to utter those words. "I- nevermind it's not important right now…"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

A part of him felt like he knew what it was about, but he remained unsure if that was the case. Too little time had passed since they met, that he felt that maybe he was the only one caring those feelings; unbeknownst to him that she felt the same way.

An awkward silence fell between the two as they began to leave the area, with neither of them finding the courage to ask one another again.

"We should get going before it gets too late," Yukari said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go home."

The teens left the mall quietly, this time walking with each other at a small distance. The atmosphere around them was too awkward at the moment for them to stand right next to each other. Whatever chance they had at telling each other how they felt was now gone. Nothing, but the brisk pace of their footsteps could be heard throughout the quiet streets.

It wasn't long before they reached the dorm, finally bringing an end to the awkward night. Yukari hurriedly climbed up the stairs and locked herself inside her room, desperately trying to avoid having to look him in the eyes. Meanwhile, Makoto sat in one of the sofas at the center of the lobby; gripping his head with his hands. For as successful as the night had been, he truly felt like things shouldn't have ended the way they did.

"If only I could tell her."

"If only I could tell him."


	4. Chapter 4 - Just Like This

A loud thunderous roar came from outside the dorm. Water tapped against the glass windows, threatening to wash away anything that stood in its way. It was a typhoon; the weather report had said that the large storm would be coming to the seaside of Japan over the weekend. However, Yukari hadn't been expecting it to be this bad; for one the days leading up to it had been rather full of sunshine and calm winds. Yet for whatever reason, this storm had brewed in shutting her inside her room for the entire weekend.

She was bored with nothing to do or see. Just the same old depressing grey clouds covering up what would normally be a bright blue sky.

Though maybe the idea of being holed up the entire weekend wasn't as dull as it seemed. For one she could spend it close to Makoto; snuggled up in a blanket; feeling his touch like how she had at the festival. Maybe she could have her first kiss- ...Yukari stopped, blushing at the boldness of her imagination. She hadn't even asked to be his girlfriend yet.

"I still have to do that don't I?" she thought to herself, hiding her head between her legs disappointedly. What if he didn't like her back? She would eventually get over it, but that was the problem she didn't want to. Even though he had his stoic and oftentimes aloof attitude, he had been the first to break through to her - to see her for who she truly was.

But how would she even confess? It's not like she could just waltz up to Makoto and tell him, and if Junpei caught her; endless teasing was sure to follow behind. Maybe staying quiet was better (for now) at least...

"But if I stay quiet I'll never know," she whispered, knowing exactly what she had- no, wanted to do. "I guess nothing ventured, nothing gained right?"

Her hands clapped her face, snapping her out of her gloom. She stepped out of her room and peeked into the hallway.

"Empty, coast is clear," she said as she aimed for the stairs, proceeding to the lower floor of the dorm.

By the time she had arrived at his room, she saw his door was slightly open by the gentle crease just barely giving a glimpse into Makoto's room. She gave a gentle knock on the door, waiting to hear back from the teen.

"Makoto? You there?" She called out.

No response came; nothing but the still silence and the raging storm outside made themselves known to her. She tried knocking again, hoping to get an answer and still, nothing.

"Hey, Makoto? Is everything okay?" She said, this time in a more concerned tone. Makoto would often be one to get easily lost in blissful ignorance, but even he would've answered by now. Worried, she took hold of the doorknob and began to slowly push the door open. "I'm coming in okay?"

She looked inside the dim room and found that Makoto was nowhere to be seen. His bed was still made; his curtains were drawn; his school supplies were nowhere to be found.

"He's not here…?" She said to herself in a low voice. She ran down the stairs to the lobby to see if he had been with the others, yet still, there was no sign of Makoto.

"Takeba? What's wrong?" Mitsuru asked, noticing the worried look on Yukari's face.

"Yeah you look like you're about to fall over Yuka-tan, you okay?" Junpei added.

"Where's Makoto? I went to check on him in his room, but he wasn't there," she said.

"I thought he was already here, we all got out at the same time right?" Fuuka said, her voice slowly beginning to show signs of concern for her friend.

Suddenly the door handle at the entrance began to twist and the door swung open as the wind from the outside storm rushed its way in. A familiar blue-haired teen stood at the entrance; his clothes were drenched in water; his hair dripping with small droplets as it covered his face. He looked weak, pale even as if he was about to fall over from sudden weariness. Everyone rushed to him, bringing him inside and closing the door behind him.

"Dude, what the hell happened? I thought you got out at the same time as us…" Junpei looked at him in shock.

"I got held up cleaning the classroom today, it was Mr. Ekoda's doing," he answered in a raspy voice.

"How despicable! He knows better than anyone how dangerous this typhoon could be," Mitsuru responded in anger. "I'll have to report this incident to the faculty office later... Though I suppose what matters now is that you're safe. Takeba, fetch him a towel alright, and make sure he gets to his room."

"Right!" Yukari grabbed him a towel from the nearby cupboard and wrapped him in it. As they walked up the stairs she could feel him shivering intensely. She was furious with how he had been treated, if only she could've- no, should've stayed behind to bring him home...

"Yukari…" Makoto murmured her name.

"Huh? Oh, what is it?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Thanks. I could've gotten to my room myself, but it doesn't hurt having you along."

"I-I, I'm just being nice!" she blushed. "Besides I wanted to see you."

"Oh? What about?"

"Let's get you to your room first, I'll tell you then."

He nodded, shuffling his way to his room. Yukari helped him inside and sat him on his bed. She removed his towel and began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his toned chest. Surprisingly It was the first time she had seen him shirtless (alone); the way the lines traced all-round his body stunned her. He wasn't cut by any stretch of the imagination, but even so, she couldn't help but continue to stare.

"What?" Makoto asked.

"What?" She asked back.

"You were staring for a while I thought you got lost in thought or something."

"Wha- I-I wasn't staring!" She shook her head, denying that she had been caught.

She turned around swiftly, trying to hide the blush that threatened to stay onto her face. She couldn't believe it; she was the one staring; the embarrassment was too much for her to handle. She tried thinking up a million excuses to tell, each one sounding more ridiculous than the last.

"Yukari…"

"Wha- What?! I wasn't looking okay?!"

"I-I was just gonna ask if you could pass me my sweatshirt over there. It's getting cold…"

"O-oh! Right!" She quickly reached for the sweatshirt and handed it to the teen. A few seconds later and finally he was covered up again, allowing Yukari to finally take a deep breath. Though, that didn't stop her from turning around one more time as Makoto moved to undo his belt buckle to switch out from the drenched pants. Once he gave her the okay, she finally turned around to see the teen wrapped under the sheets of his bed.

She, in turn, grabbed the chair at his desk and moved it closer to sit beside him. She could tell that he wasn't going to be awake much longer; he looked too tired for that. But still, she did want to ask him once and for all; the question that had been plaguing her mind since the festival; did he like her back… It's all she had been able to think about as of late. No matter the answer, at least now she could finally make peace with herself.

"H-hey Makoto?"

"Yeah?"

"I, I, I want to know how you feel… about…"

"About what?" He asked in a calm voice.

"About how-" her phone suddenly went off, interrupting her as she almost asked her burning question. She gave an annoyed look at the device, but as soon as she noticed the name on the call display her stomach sunk deep within her. It was her mother - the very person she wanted nothing to do with anymore.

She gripped the small device tightly, wanting to throw it across the room. Makoto noticed her shaking and rose up to comfort her, pulling her into a small embrace.

"It's your mom isn't it?" He spoke so matter of fact.

"H-how did you-" she went wide-eyed, it didn't matter how much she would try to deny it. Makoto knew her well, especially after the summer festival and incident with the little boy.

"Yukari, you never get this upset at someone calling you, and there's only one person that I know that can make you shake like this."

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't talked to her since all those years ago, and if I answer right now I-I might yell at her…" she began sobbing into Makoto's shoulder.

All Makoto could do was hold her as each sob caused her to tremble. He knew what he wanted to tell Yukari; he wanted to tell her how she should keep an open-mind; how she should try her best to not yell at her mother because he knew just how painful it was to be alone. Though whether it was his place to tell her he didn't know.

It was quite ironic actually, he was the one needing help, but now somehow he was the one helping out. Makoto didn't mind it personally, helping Yukari smile was his favorite thing to do. He had ended up falling for her after all; he too wanted to tell her, but he also knew that right now wasn't the time. It would have to wait for now, much to his disappointment.

Yukari's sobbing slowly turned into stifled muffling as she wiped away the last of the tears.

"Tell me… What should I do?" She asked.

"Y-you should talk to her. Even if it isn't easy, she's the only family you have left…" he hesitated to continue. "It's not easy I know, but I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't think it could work out."

"You mean that don't you?"

"Of course I do, I want to see you smile. It's all I really look forward to when I'm with you."

"Makoto…" her heart fluttered as she heard him say those words. Maybe she was overthinking things, but if anything that had sounded like a confession of sorts. She quickly shook her head, it didn't matter if it was or not; she would be selfish to ignore him in not reaching to her mother. "Y-you're right I'll call her back now. I'll try to be more open about it, but I don't know if I can do it for long…"

"You've got this, I believe in you."

"Thanks," she smiled "I'm gonna step out for a bit, I'll be back in a sec."

He simply nodded at her; she wasn't sure how she was going to handle this, but at least now she had a reason to try. Makoto believed in her and that's all she needed right now. She stepped outside his room, closing the door behind as she flipped open her small device. She found her log and dialed the first number that came up, waiting patiently as the phone rang.

A small click later, and her mother finally answered. Yukari froze momentarily, unable to speak or even greet the woman. It had been ten years, ten long years in which she had done everything possible to avoid contact with her. She desperately tried to force a reply, but before she could; she had already heard quiet sobs escape her mother's mouth across the line.

"Yukari… I'm so sorry…" her voice became muffled. "Honey, please answer me, I want to apologize! For everything… please just answer me…"

"H-hey mom," Yukari finally spoke, stifling whatever sobs threatened to build-up in her throat. "Y-you called me earlier, r-right?"

"Oh, Yukari! I meant what I said just now, I want to apologize for everything, I want to make up for that time I missed out on with you. I know I haven't been the best mother, but please, I just want a second chance!"

"Mom… you can't just-" Yukari wanted to yell at the woman for how unfair she was to her. The bitter memories of spending her nights alone cuddled up next to plush; begging for her father to come back. Part of her wanted to hang up, but she couldn't help but hope that her mother's words were sincere. "I-I don't know what to say, mom… I don't even know if I should trust you entirely…"

"Yukari… I'm not asking you to believe in me, I know that is something I lost a long time ago, but I want to start over," her mother spoke softly this time. "You don't need to forgive me right now or ever for that matter, but I want to at least start from zero and try to rebuild that trust…"

Yukari thought over for a bit, choosing to stay quiet for the remainder of the call. She knew better than anyone that the first step to rebuilding trust was to begin all over again. Makoto taught her that back on the beach in Yakushima, and while she and Mitsuru were still distant at times, it had helped out with her relationship. So maybe the same applied here, at least she hoped it did. She let out a winded sigh and spoke back into the phone.

"Fine. But promise me, mom, that you will start taking care of yourself and stop seeing random men!" She demanded.

"I promise, my little girl, I promise…"

"Good. I'll call you back later okay? I have something to attend to."

"Yes that's fine, thank you Yukari, I promise to be a better mother from here on out."

"Yeah," Yukari hung up feeling drained from the conversation. A part of her worried that nothing would change, but another told her that she had done the right thing. Regardless, she had done it, and she knew that Makoto would be happy for her.

She had re-entered to let him know of the news, but to her disappointment, the blue-haired teen had dozed off into a quiet slumber. Though she wasn't surprised if she was honest with herself, after all, he had been through an entire typhoon less than an hour ago. Regardless, that did not stop her from wanting to care for him, so she sat near him, taking her place in the chair next to his bed.

She watched him snooze away quietly as each puff made his chest rise and fall. He looked so calm and at peace she thought, his hair was damp, yet still it gave off that bright blue shine she had come to love so much. She had to resist wanting to run her fingers through it, considering it was already weird enough that she stayed in his room. Even so, her thoughts began to run wild as she continued to think of that question. She wanted nothing more than to tell him, and if he felt the same; she wanted to hear him say it. The three words any girl would want to hear from a significant other - "I love you."

"I don't know how or why I fell for you, but I did and I know there's no turning back for me. If only I could actually tell you this when you were awake, but it can wait for another time. All I know is that I want to protect you and be there for you until the very end…" she whispered, hoping that even his dreams her words reached him somehow. It didn't matter how long it would take for her to finally confess to him because she at least had him close right now.

She felt her eyelids become heavy and soon she too drifted off, laying her head next to him. She was crazy for thinking she could do this, but she couldn't help it. After all, someone had to look out for him while he was "sick," right?


	5. Chapter 5 - Changing Seasons

**Author's Note: **There's supposed to be an image with this chapter, but I'm not exactly sure how to incorporate images or if you can at all. And FF loves to cut out Ao3 links for one reason or another, so just DM me if you want the link.

* * *

Tick tock, tick-tock.

The watch was all that he could hear in the deafening white noise. How many minutes had passed? Five? Ten? He didn't know, nor did he want to know. His leg began to shake uncontrollably, shaking the small wooden table where he sat.

"Where is she?" Makoto said to himself in a worried whisper.

Yukari had told Makoto to wait for her at the station after supposedly dropping her wallet. He remembered how adamant she was about him staying behind and to let her do this on her own…

_"Wait…lemme see how much money I have-" she paused as her hand reached for her pocket. _

_"What's wrong?" Makoto asked._

_"I-I don't have my wallet! I think I dropped it somewhere!"_

_"Didn't you have it when you pulled out your ticket?" _

_"Huh? Oh, that's right! But… how did I lose it then?" she scratched her head out of frustration, trying to remember where she could have possibly dropped the darn thing. Suddenly it hit her that there was no way she could have dropped it. She had been carrying it in her hand the entire time. "Wait a minute… someone bumped into me back on the train… did I get robbed?"_

_"Yukari… if that's the case, I think it's as good as gone now…"_

_"If you think it's about the money it's not! It has something special in it!" She yelled at him, trying to get him to understand._

_For his part, Makoto felt like an idiot for dismissing her problem so easily. He didn't mean to do it out of spite, he was only worried that something could happen to her if she went looking for it. _

_"Sorry, you're right…But if you're gonna go back, at least let me come with you!" _

_"No, just stay here! I swear if you're worried about me don't be. I'll be fine."_

_"Yukari I-"_

_"Stay, please!" She didn't yell this time, but the tone in her voice told him that he needed to trust her. _

_She took off and headed back towards the train, the next stop on it read Port Island. He at least saw her off as the train took off and left his field of view… _

He had been told to stay, but it just didn't feel right. It didn't help that chilly winds of October circled him, only amplifying his anxiety. Makoto cared too much about Yukari to just leave her alone in this, yet he had to do as he was told - wait.

He chastised himself for following through and listening. It's not that he doubted her capabilities, he knew better than anyone how independent she was, but still, the nagging feeling that something had gone wrong sat like a rut in his stomach. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing, he had to find out if anything had happened to her. Even if it meant bearing her anger later, at the very least she would be safe...

His mind was set and he got up in a rush, racing towards the station. Luckily for him, the station wasn't that far away, making it rather easy to catch the next train to Port Island. He quickly boarded the train and took his seat near the entrance. All he could do now was wait patiently as the locomotive slowly began to leave the station. He kept his hands close to his face worriedly, looking out towards the orange-colored sky. The sun would be setting soon and he couldn't help but feel his heart squeeze at the thought of nighttime in Port Island.

' Please let it just be my imagination, and let her be safe…'

The train ride itself wasn't all too long, having only been roughly a ten minute ride; however, that didn't alleviate the fact that the train seemed to be braking at a snail's pace, moving ever so slowly towards the platform. Truthfully, it was probably an exaggeration on the blue-haired teen's part, but his impatience was getting the best of him. As soon the train opened its doors he shuffled past the crowd, making sure to not bump himself into anyone or anything as he exited the train. He had a brisk pace about him as he entered the central plaza of the island, and yet Yukari was nowhere to be seen. Not even a single student was present in the area. That worried him, he knew that Port Island was not kind to those who visited during after school hours. Even so, he kept looking and-

"Give it back you jerk!" A voice cried out in the distance.

Makoto ran in the direction of the voice, there was no mistaking that it was Yukari's. Though much to his annoyance he found her surrounded by three other thugs. They kept demeaning her, calling her a "bitch" as they moved in closer, all the while holding her wallet above her.

And as if on instinct Makoto's body moved on its dashing against low-lives as he fought them off without so much as a whisper. He wasn't the strongest, but he had the speed to dodge the attacks they sent his way. He had trained enough with Akihiko to know when an enemy would slip-up and leave an opening for him. It wasn't long before they were knocked down to the pavement, causing the thugs to drop the wallet and run off into the dark alleyway. Makoto turned to Yukari, watching her stand there dumbfounded that he had shown up to rescue her.

"Thanks… but you got carried away," she eyed him with an annoyed look.

"What? What do you mean?"

Yukari clicked her tongue, clenching her fists angrily. "I thought I told you to wait back at the station!"

"Wait, Yukari I-" he tried to explain himself, but she didn't seem to be listening. He was confused as to where her sudden anger had come from. Surely she didn't mean this out of some need to prove herself right?

"Did you think I was joking when I said I could do it by myself?!"

She did.

"..." He stayed quiet, wanting to tell her just how wrong she was. However, it wasn't the time or place for that.

"J-just go…" she muttered quietly.

Makoto couldn't help but refuse her every time she asked him to leave. He couldn't stand seeing her tremble with fear, and deep down he knew that she had not meant what she said.

And he was right, she couldn't be happier that he had saved her, but the nagging feeling of helplessness consumed her whole. She wanted to show him that she had grown on her own, but ironically she hadn't learned a thing since she met him.

He had been the one to teach her how to reach out for help. And the first thing she thought of doing was putting herself in a dangerous situation that could have ended much worse than it did. She felt like an idiot for even thinking of pushing him away, so much so that by the time she decided to look up, she was surprised to find him there still, waiting patiently for her to relax.

'Ugh! Why is he so caring?!' she thought. It was no wonder her heart seemed to flutter every time she was with him. For as lovestruck as she had been, she had a knack for making things difficult for herself. Though, the simple fact that he had stayed and not run-off meant more to her than he realized.

However, with the awkward silence surrounding them, it was hard to discern what either of them was thinking. She couldn't help but feel full of regret the more times she looked to him. She bit her lip and let out a sigh as she managed to relax, finally gaining the courage to speak again.

"I-I'm sorry Makoto, I didn't really mean all that, I-"

"I know," he said so matter of fact. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"N-no, it's fine, you were just making sure I was okay… let's just go home okay? I think we've been through enough today."

He simply nodded and extended his hand out to the brunette. She took it kindly with a small smile.

A short train ride later and the teens had made it back to the dorm safely. However, upon going inside they had noticed that the lobby was empty. Not a single soul was present, leaving the two to quickly escape upstairs. A short while later the pair stood in front of Yukari's door. Makoto had planned to leave her there to finally relax, but as soon as he turned around he felt something tug at his sleeve. When he turned around he noticed Yukari was still holding on to him and her face said more than she could at the moment.

She wanted him to stay with her for a while longer, even if they were to somehow get caught, she would defend him and take the responsibility. For now all that mattered to her was to have him close.

To her surprise, Makoto had caught on to what she had in mind and followed her inside. They stood at the center awkwardly avoiding each other's gaze. She finally had him all to herself and still, she couldn't think of what to do or say. As for Makoto, he was just bewildered by the fact that he dared to even make it this far.

"S-so…" Yukari started in an attempt to break the drowning silence. "Sorry I just can't help but feel nervous, even though it's you Makoto."

"Really? I thought I was the only one…" he laughed with a teasing smile.

"I'm serious! Even though everyone's gone they might still find out you were here later… Not that I'd tell them of course… haha," she laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah I agree… I wouldn't want to be executed by Mitsuru…"

"Oh stop she isn't all that bad," she teased. However, she couldn't but feel a strange sensation in her stomach, it was if butterflies had been dancing inside of her. She wanted to tell him just how much he meant he meant to her. "Actually, I-I wanted to tell you that-" she bit back her lip, she was afraid of rejection. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he was already in a relationship? What if he- "No stop that!" She let out a deep breath, trying to recompose herself. It's true that rejection still scared her, but the uneven pace of her heart told her that this was it, that she had to confess now or risk losing herself in a pool of regret.

"Yukari?" Makoto looked at her concerned.

She, in turn, snapped out of her thoughts. "S-sorry I got side-tracked for a bit there…" she said facing towards him again. "A-anyway I wanted to tell you that… I want you to have this… it's the strap to my cell phone." She unhooked the thin fabric from her phone and placed it in his hands. "It's special to me, my Dad gave it to me just before he passed away. He told me to hold onto it as a good luck charm. And well I wanted to give it to you because you mean a lot to me Makoto."

"I-I can't accept this, not if it means this much to you," he said, handing the thin fabric back.

She shook her head with a gentle smile, placing it once again in his right palm and closing it with her hand. She was certain about this, and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"You're serious, aren't you?" He asked.

"Mhm. I made a promise to myself that I would give it to the person I l-loved."

"Y-you what?" His eyes went wide at the sudden confession. "Y-you l-love-"

She didn't let him finish, instead, she threw her arms around his neck and tiptoed up to his lips. She didn't know where she had suddenly gained the courage to act so boldly, but she wanted this and she was going to have it.

Makoto was taken aback from the sudden kiss, however, he quickly recovered and returned the kiss, deepening it further while wrapping his arms around the small of her back.

It was slow and gentle accompanied by a small exchange of quiet breaths as they slowly got a sense of their rhythm.

They pulled apart shortly after, smiling and giggling at each other. A peaceful silence ensued thereafter as Yukari leaned her head into his chest, relaxing into him. She could hear the gentle beat of his heart as each thump came and went. She envied him a bit because of that, for she had been a nervous mess up to the confession.

Still, it was nice to be held by him. Though. a part of her wondered what his plans were once the dark hour was gone. She had wanted to always go somewhere away from the city, even if it was just a short time, as long as she had him along that's all that mattered.

"Ask him then," she told herself, breaking the silence between

"Did you say something, Yukari?"

"Makoto, let's go somewhere after this is all over. Just the two of us."

"Oh? This is sudden. And just what place did you have in mind?"

"Somewhere up in the mountains, with a cabin or something," she smiled.

"Sounds perfect," he said, rubbing her back gently.

Content with his response, Yukari took hold of Makoto's hand and pulled him towards her bed. They sat beside each other while holding hands on top of the mattress. Embarrassed blushes filled the color of their cheeks as they looked to one another. Mouths opened and closed as neither of them could figure out what to say to each other. Well more so that they lacked the courage they had moments ago. Through bits of fidgeting here and there, Makoto finally regained enough courage to ask about that, the thing that was so special in Yukari's wallet.

"B-by the way, what was in your wallet that was so special?"

"Huh? Oh, that! I guess I can show you now, but promise you won't laugh!"

"I promise," he swore crossing his heart.

She smiled and reached for her wallet. When all was said and done she pulled out a small photo, it was of them at the festival leaning into each other and watching the fireworks in the night sky.

"How did you get this?"

"I may have asked a photographer there and I just kept it with me since." she giggled.

"Is that why you didn't want me following you too?" He teased.

"I-I wha- no-" she was speechless as her cheeks began to glow a warm red color. "I'm blushing aren't I?"

He simply laughed it off, breaking his promise, but he found it worth doing so. They eyed each other one more time before slipping into yet another kiss, this time much slower and tender.

"I love you, Yukari..." he whispered.

"And I love you, Makoto," she said in a soft reply.

For all the confusing feelings they had for one another at least this one felt so right. No matter what or who tried to separate them they would always find their way back to each other.


End file.
